Screenhog
as of 28-8-07]] Screenhog is a well known moderator. He sometimes writes in the What's New Blog just like Billybob does, though not as often. Screenhog (the penguin) has all the items in Club Penguin. Screenhog also does not enjoy crowds much. Screenhog's real name is Chris Hendricks. He is the graphic designer of Club Penguin. He was shown on the old Developer Blog working on a computer. His site is here. He was believed to have a test account called Freesing, however, the account was confirmed fake. It was hacked by somebody, and now is not real. There is a penguin known as Buddydill who claims to be Screenhog but this is unconfirmed and many believe he is fake. Blog http://screenhog.com/blog/feed/|max=10 Sightings *'October 23, 2008:' Screenhog participates in Vital Viper's party on Club Penguin *'August 30, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock, Pizza Parlor, Dojo and the Iceberg on Frozen. *'September 17, 2009:' Freesing was seen in the Bonus Game Room. *'September 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Town, the Snow Forts and somehow in the Bonus Game Room in Sleet. *'September 26, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Gizmo, at the Ski Village, the Ski Lodge, the Night Club, the Dock and his Igloo, in Frozen. *'October 5, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Gizmo and Coco at the Dock, in Sleet. *'October 8, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock, on Sleet. *'October 19, 2009:' Freesing was seen in his igloo, on Sleet. *'October 25, 2009:' Freesing was seen all over the island testing bots, on Sleet. *'November 19, 2009:' Freesing seen at the Town and in his igloo adding people on Sleet. *'November 20, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Ice Berg adding people on Sleet. *'November 21, 2009:' Freesing was seen all over the island adding friends, playing a game with his friends and playing "Freesing Says". *'November 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'November 22, 2009:' Freesing was seen on Sleet at the Fire Dojo, he was hacked *'November 26, 2009:' Freesing was seen at Fire Dojo all day. *'December 4, 2009:' Freesing was seen with Luv2dance160 at the Dock. *'December 6, 2009:' Freesing seen in his igloo, the Iceberg and at the Snow Forts. *'December 10, 2009: '''Freesing was seen at the Forest on Sleet *'December 11, 2009: Freesing was seen at the Dock on Sleet *'December 12, 2009: '''Freesing was seen with Testgizmo on Sleet *'December 14, 2009: 'Freesing seen at the Dock and the Beach on Sleet *'December 20, 2009: 'Freesing seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'December 23, 2009: 'Freesing was seen at the Dock on Sleet with Luv2dance160 and Testgizmo. *'December 26, 2009: 'Freesing was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'January 5, 2010: Freesing seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'January 9, 2010:' Freesing as seen at the Snow Forts and at an igloo on Sleet. However, it was not Screenhog. *'January 10, 2010:' Freesing seen at the Dance Club on Sleet. *'January 23, 2010:'Freesing seen at Town on Sleet but quickly left. *'Febuary 1, 2010:'Freesing seen at Dance Club on Sleet. Interview Screenhog interview, posted on the official Club Penguin Blog on February 14, 2008: ---- What's your favorite outfit to wear in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I change outfits too much to have a favorite one. But I really like the musical instruments and the hard hat! What's your favorite activity in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I'd have to say the mini-games are my favorite. Out of all the games, Astro-Barrier and Jet Pack Adventure are the best, in my opinion. Can other penguins meet you online? *Screenhog: I'm usually playing mini-games when I go online, but if you do run into me, I'd be happy to meet you. Trivia *Screenhog has all the items in Club Penguin. *Screenhog has been rarely seen with a wig. He usually has a hat on instead. *Gizmo possibly used be using Freesing, as Vader2006 reportedly gets hacked quite often. *Screenhog has been seen training with the Nacho Army on 4th July, 2009. He could have been hacked. *Screenhog usually goes on Sleet or Frozen. *He is younger than Billybob. *Like Happy77, he is a normal penguin. *He works very closely with Billybob to create new ideas, games, items and lots of other things for Club Penguin. *Screenhog is currently a Non-member. *Buddydill often visits the server Sleet, and, unlike Screenhog, he enjoys crowds. This is one reason why he is not Screenhog. *He was seen with Sanity Penguin. *His old E-mail is chris@screenhog.com *His logo is a Hog with a screen in it. It has been sighted on Gary's Room. External Links *Screenhog's Blog Freesing Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins Category:Club Penguin